undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Kid
Monster Kid is a young monster who will stop at nothing to see their idol Undyne in action. Profile Appearance Monster Kid is a yellow monster with no arms, a tail, and spines on the back of their head. They have markings under their eyes, presumed to be black eyes from them falling so often. One of the markings is bigger than the other. They wear a yellow shirt with brown stripes. Personality They look up to Undyne as a role model. They are an innocent monster who assumes the energetic attitude that pervades most of their actions. They seem to be a bit naive, as well as a bit clumsy, as they trip frequently. He also uses words like "c'mon", "dude", and "yo" frequently, usually considered childish ways of interaction. Despite being notably frightened by the protagonist during the Genocide Route (once they discover the protagonist's intentions, at least), they stand up to the protagonist with an intense expression, ready to protect the Underground. Main Story Neutral Route Monster Kid first meets the protagonist in Snowdin. They note how both of them are wearing striped shirts, so they both must be children. However, Monster Kid does not seem to notice that the protagonist is a human child. They later sneak out of Snowdin to explore the Waterfall, looking for Undyne. They follow the protagonist, not knowing that the latter is a human whom Undyne is searching for, and they feel a little jealous of all the attention that the protagonist receives. Monster Kid eventually finds out that the protagonist is a human, and reluctantly considers the protagonist an enemy. They try to say something mean to the human, in an attempt to become enemies, but feel bad for it and leave. Just as the kid takes off, they trip over an edge and hang from it while Undyne approaches. The player is given a choice: * Help them climb up the ledge: ** Monster Kid defends the protagonist from Undyne, who backs off. They decide that they'll remain friends with the protagonist and leave for home. * Let them fall: ** Undyne dives down after Monster Kid to save them—she is badly hurt but refuses to rest. They then tell Undyne that she was right about the human, who just stood there waiting for them to fall. This makes Monster Kid hate the protagonist and all humans. * Run to Undyne: ** Undyne saves Monster Kid and is badly hurt. They will tell Undyne that she was right about the human, who was too eager to fight her to bother saving them. This will also make Monster Kid hate the protagonist and all humans. * Run away from Undyne: ** Undyne helps Monster Kid up, who tells her that the protagonist was just going to get help from others. After fighting Undyne, Monster Kid can be found in Snowdin. Depending on the protagonist actions, they will either resent or idolize the protagonist. True Pacifist Route They are seen cheering the human onto victory as they face off against Flowey. In the epilogue, they say they don't think Undyne is that great anymore; and that they found themself a new idol (This can either be (presumably) Papyrus, or the protagonist). Monster Kid is also seen during the credits, attending Toriel's school. Genocide Route Despite being warned by Undyne that the protagonist has hurt a lot of people, Monster Kid approaches the protagonist anyway, in disbelief. The protagonist turns away, and as Monster Kid questions the protagonist about not answering them, the protagonist silently approaches Monster Kid aggressively with a "weird expression". Monster Kid begins to panic and wonder what they could do, and then stands up to the protagonist out of desperation, stating that if the protagonist wants to continue to hurt others, the protagonist would have to go through them, and the protagonist eagerly enters a battle with them. The protagonist then declares that the kid is "in protagonist's way". After subsequent resets, the protagonist simply attempts to trick the child into turning the other way but fails and re-engages battle. This encounter cannot be escaped from. * If Monster Kid is attacked, Undyne takes the blow in their place. The kid will escape, whilst harboring a shocked expression. They are not seen again in the rest of the game; it is assumed they evacuated with the others. * If Monster Kid is spared, they will say they knew the protagonist wasn't that bad and leave. This aborts the Genocide Route. A slowed down version of "Anticipation" is played during the "battle". Quotes In Battle Flavor Text * Looks like free EXP. Check * Monster Kid quivers anxiously. Neutral * In my way. Encounter Trivia * was designed by Magnolia Porter, creator of [http://www.monster-pulse.com/ Monster Pulse]. She also designed Snowdrake, Ice Cap, Jerry, and helped design Gyftrot. ** Monster Kid's design may have been inspired by the Pokémon Scraggy; both are small, yellow, bipedal lizard-like creatures with protruding teeth. While Scraggy may have arms, it has to perpetually use them to hold up its pelt—which is a lot like not having arms at all, just like Monster Kid. * Monster Kid is the only monster that cannot be defeated in battle. * In Waterfall, one can follow the conversation of someone and their sister via Echo Flowers. These may be Monster Kid and their sister. * When walking in the rain with Monster Kid without holding an umbrella, the protagonist's reflection will glitch and not animate correctly. * Going back to the room with the umbrella bin will make them say "Yo, I already looked, Undyne's not over here". * Monster Kid's assumption that the protagonist is a kid because of their striped shirt is a reference to the MOTHER series, where all of the protagonists are kids who wear striped shirts. es:Monster Kid Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Waterfall